The New Girl Next Door
by SmileyFlower
Summary: Dan's just got out of the relationship. Out of nowhere, new people move to their neighborhood. When his family meets them for the very first time, his life completely turned around. DanxRuno, ShunxAlice, BillyxJulie, RenxFabia
1. Chapter 1

"Man, school sucks"

The Bayview's high school cafeteria door wide opened as a group of well-known people entered the crowded place. They found themselves their table, where they normally eat together. They took a seat as a blonde teenage boy keeps complaining about school. "Who even invented school?"

"Actually in 1775…"

"Alice, don't" the blonde boy interrupted the redheaded girl, named Alice. She sighed and started eating her lunch with a sad smile. A boy next to her noticed her sadness and wrapped his strong arm around her.

"Billy, why are you always complaining about school? You can drop it and be uneducated" the black-haired ninja boy, sitting next to Alice said to the blonde boy.

"If you drop high school, I'm breaking up with you, Billy" a silver-haired girl interrupted the conversation. Billy shook his head immediately and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "You know that ain't gonna happen, Julie"

Julie smiled at him and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek. "I know"

"Isn't that just adorable?" the green-haired boy teased the couple. Billy looked at him angrily, while Julie stuck her tongue out. "You're just jealous, Ace"

"That's right. I'm jealous because Dan and I are the only ones, who are single and have freedom" he sarcastically replied. The brown-haired boy just laughed at his friend. He turned his head to his left and saw grey-haired boy and dark blue-haired girl whispering words to each other with wide smile on their faces "Yo, Ren and Fabia! You two should get a room, you know"

They looked at their friends staring at them and madly blushed "Sorry"

"Don't forget, that tomorrow at 3 we are meeting at my place" Ren tells the group. They all nodded, before two strange girl approached them with unusual smirks on their faces. "Hey, Ace. Hey, Dan"

"Sup ladies" Ace smirks right back at them, making the brunette boy rolled his eyes. He is such a player.

"We were wondering, if you two would catch a movie with us" a blonde girl flirtatiously said, making Ace smirk even more. "We'll be there"

"Dude" the brunette muttered, which Ace easily ignored.

"Great! See you at 8, Acey" the blonde girl winked as she started to leave the group alone with her friend.

"Bye Danny" the black-haired girl blew him a kiss, before they left the sight. Dan angrily turned to his friend "Dude! Shouldn't we have discussed first, before agreeing to go out with them"

"Dude, don't worry. You won't believe how lucky you are to go out with Emily" Ace replies, making him even angrier.

"I don't care. I'm not going"

"Why? Because you're still in love with Mira, who btw, cheated on you" Ace fires back, making Dan super angry. He got up and grabbed Ace by his shirt "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry, okay... some things just come out of my mouth on its own" he tried to apologized, because he really didn't want to get punched by his best friend. Dan let go of him with a sigh and sat down on his seat.

"Maybe you should go on the date, Dan" Alice said with a sweet voice of hers. Dan looked at her, looking a bit surprised "Why do you think that, Alice?"

"Because you should go and meet new people. Being with Mira tough you a lesson and you'll be more prepared on your next relationship" she explained.

"Listen to Alice, Dan" Ace interrupted. "She's always right"

Dan looked at him to stop and thought about the idea for a few seconds, before he sighed "I don't think Emily is my type"

"But c'mon dude, just one date..." Ace begged. Dan looked at him with annoyance in his eyes, but Ace is his best friend, so what the hell. "Fine, but just one date. Emily is a nice girl and all, but if I wanna be in a relationship, it should be with someone, who's my type"

"Thanks man. I own you one" Ace happily responded. He grabbed his backpack and ran out of the cafeteria.

"How are you doing?" Shun asked him curiously.

"It could be better, you know, but I'll be good. It worked out for the best" Dan replied with a small forced smile.

"Don't worry, Dan. That bitch will get what she deserves" Julie exclaimed, making Dan smile for real. "That's okay, Julie" "No, I'm serious. You are a great guy and you should be with someone, who actually deserves you"

"Thanks Julie. That means a lot"

 **…**

"Mom! I'm home" Dan yelled as he entered his house, a bit exhaustively. He had a rough day with school lessons and training and not to mention, he has to go on a date later that day.

"Hey, honey! How was your day?" his mother asked as she came from the kitchen, dressed fancy for some reason.

"It was alright, but I'm a bit tired" he answered as he sat on the couch next to his dad. "Why are you two dressed up so nice?"

"Because, Daniel" his dad started "the new neighbors are coming over right now"

"I'll go upstairs and change then" he got up and went upstairs, to his bedroom. He found himself a nice, white shirt and put it on. He heard the sound of a doorbell, so he quickly looked at himself at the mirror and ran downstairs. He saw his parents waiting for him. Dan nodded as his mother opened the door with a smile.

There was a couple, around his parents' age with a baked pie in their hands. Next to them was it looks like, their daughter with blue hair and with a nice smile on her face. Dan stared at her, but when she was about to look at him back, he quickly turned his gaze to the new neighbors.

"Hello! My name is Miyoki Kuso and this is my husband, Shinjiro and this is our son, Daniel" the brunette woman introduced her family.

"It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Saki Misaki and this is my husband, Tatsuo and this is our daughter, Runo" the dark blue-haired woman responded with grin.

"Oh please, come in" Miyoki kindly invited her guests in her house.

* * *

 **I'm back :D**

 **This is the beginning of my new story! I'm sorry, if there are some mistakes!**

 **I really wanna know your opinion of the story and if I should continue… so make sure you leave a review ;)**

 **Byee**

 **~SmileyFlower**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I've decided I should continue with the story, because who knows… maybe it'll be better that School Of Love (which, btw is my other story… you should check that out hehe ;) )**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what do you think of the neighborhood?" Miyoki asked a question as her family and their new neighbors sat down to the dinner table and started to eat the food, which was already prepared. The brunette boy and the young blunette girl sat opposite of each other.

"I think it's very nice. The neighbors seem quite friendly" Runo's mother answered with a warm smile on her face. Runo agreed by nodding her head with a smile as well. Dan took other opportunity to look at the beautiful blunette, while she wasn't looking.

"Where did you come from?" Miyoki asked another question, making Dan look away from the young girl and took a bite of his dinner.

"We're coming from Wardington" Runo's dad tells.

"I heard about this place. It's very nice" Dan's dad commented as he took a bite of his pasta. Runo's dad nodded in return and answered: "It is, but my wife and I got offered better jobs here, so we decided for a change"

"So Runo, is it? Miyoki suddenly asked, who got a nod from the blunette girl and certain attention from her only son "How old are you?"

"I just turned 16" she responded with a smile. Dan thought she was about his age, but she did look a bit younger, so he wasn't quite sure. "What about you, Daniel?" she suddenly ask, taking the brunette boy off guard. He looked at her once again and saw her staring at him with her beautiful smile.

"I'm 16 too, but I'm about to turn 17" he responded quickly with a smile in return "and you can call me Dan. Most people call me that"

She nodded and continued eating her pasta. Dan didn't know why, but he found her very...beautiful. _"Maybe because, SHE IS BEAUTIFUL"_ a voice yelled in his head, making him shook his head and continued eating his meal.

"What school will you be intending to?" Dan's dad ask.

"I don't remember the name, but I do know I'll have to wear a uniform"

"Oh, you're going to East high" Dan interrupted. The girl looked at him for a second and nodded "Yes! Do you go there?"

"Nah, I'm going to Bayview's high school"

"So I think we're done with the food" Miyoki suddenly interrupted as she got up from her seat. They all looked at the middle-aged brunette woman. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"We would, thank you" Runo's mom replied, smiling. Miyoko smiled back and turned to her son, who was staring at his plate. "What about, if you show your room to Runo?"

"Alright, sure" Dan replies, turning his head to Runo, who just nodded. They got up from their seats and went upstairs, to his bedroom. "It's not really much to see. It's just a regular room of a teenage boy" Dan started a conversation after they entered his bedroom two seconds ago.

"Not quite" she replied as she walked towards his shelf of trophies and medals "You're quite an athlete"

Dan laughed a bit and made his way next to her. "I do like playing sports"

"What else you like to do?"

Dan thought about it for a second as he sat on his bed "I'm not quite sure. I love hanging out with my friends and I like to play on my guitar"

She smiled and looked at some of his pictures framed on the wall. "Are those your friends?" she pointed at the picture, where Dan was with his friends, when they were all 12. He nodded as she continued looking at the photos. "Is this your girlfriend? She's very pretty"

She was pointing at the picture of him and his ex-girlfriend. It was taken months ago, but it seemed Dan forgot to take the picture off. "Nah, that's my ex-girlfriend. I forgot to take that off"

"Oh" he only got that reply from her. She took about a minute to look at the rest of the photos. She basically saw Dan, when he was a little boy. She thought he looked adorable as a little boy, but now he looks handsome and hot as a teenage boy. She cannot deny that. "So, what do you like to do?" Dan asked politely, after Runo sat down next to him.

"I like to dance and draw" she easily responded, while looking around his room "It's too bad you're not going to the same school as I do"

"Why?"

"I'm so nervous. Tomorrow is my first day and I'm freakin out" she bit her lower lip nervously.

"You don't have to be... Just don't be someone you're not" he gave her some advice. She looked at him, still a bit nervousness in her eyes as she slowly nodded. She smiled after a few seconds. "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"Runo dear, we're leaving" the voice of Runo's mother suddenly interrupted two teens from downstairs. Runo sighed and got up. She wanted to ask him a question, but her mother interrupted her. "It was nice talking to you, Dan"

"You too, Runo" they smiled at each other, before they went together to their parents, who were waiting for them. Runo warmly grinned at Dan's parents. "Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Kuso for the lovely dinner"

"Why, aren't you just the sweetest, dear?" she responded. They said their final goodbye, before leaving. Miyoki sighs happily and closes her front door. "Aren't they just great?"

"They are quite friendly" Dan's father replied and took a seat on his couch.

"Their daughter is just so sweet and pretty. Don't you think, Dan?" Miyoki continued, while looking at her son, who helped her with the dishes. "She's alright" Dan just said, while not looking at his mother. "Don't even think about me asking her out, because I'm not gonna do that" he suddenly exclaimed, which didn't surprise Dan's father.

"Why? You two would look so good together" she protested, making Dan roll his eyes. "Okay first, I just met her; second, I just got out of a relationship"

Miyoki looked at her husband, who gave her the look not to meddle. She sighed and cleaned up the dishes.

Dan looked at his watch and remembered he had plans with his pal, Ace. "Oh, I need to run. Me and Ace are meeting up at the movies"

Miyoki was about to say, that it is too late to go out, but her husband interrupted her by telling the brunette boy: "Okay, have fun!"

Dan grinned at his dad and gave his mom a slight peck on cheek. "Thanks mon"

"You're welcome, sweetie" she whispered as she watched her son grab a jacket and run off from the house. "They just grow up so fast"

Her husband grinned and walked right up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug "I know, Miyoko, I know"

* * *

 **And that's PART 2! I hope you enjoy that! :D**

 **If you have any suggestions, please let me know by DM-ing me or leaving a review.**

 **Part 3 might take some time, because school will be harder than ever and I need to pass all the exams.**

 **Byee**

 **~SmileyFlower**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

 **Next week, the holiday is officially starting, which means I'll be writing and posting more :D**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any questions or suggestions, please let me know :)**

* * *

 _"Okay Runo, you can do this!"_ the blunette girl thought to herself as she was looking at herself at the mirror in her new bedroom. Her new bedroom was a bit bigger than her last one, so she had a bit of extra space. She has some boxes to unpack and organize her stuff. Her room was a big pile of mess.

 _"It's just the first day of school, no big deal"_ she continued, while buttoning her blouse. _"Who am I kidding? I'll probably make a fool outta myself and be known as a clumsy girl and no one will talk to me"_

 _"Come on Runo! Don't be so negative and be positive. Maybe this is why you don't have a boyfriend anymore"_ other voice spoken in her head, making Runo a bit mad, because she doesn't want to hear about her ex-boyfriend. "He was a jerk and he has no idea what he lost" she yelled.

"Runo honey?" her mom suddenly knocked on the door. Runo jumped out of surprise as her mother entered her room. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it totally is. Just a bit nervous, that's all"

Runo's mom nodded understandably and sat down on her daughter's bed "Honey, I'm so sorry we had to move"

She looked at her mom and sat down right next to her. She gave her a tight hug and smiled sweetly "Mom, don't worry about it. You and dad got amazing job offers here. I wouldn't want you missing the greatest opportunity ever"

"What about your friends? You had them since you were little"

"It sucks, I know, but I'll meet new friends here…I least I hope I will" Runo replied as she remembered her last thoughts about her first day of school.

"Are you really that nervous about the first day of school, honey?"

"Well duh, mom!" Runo responded as she laid on her beck on the mattress. Her mother couldn't help, but chuckle. "It'll be alright, honey"

"No, it probably won't"

"Yes, it will be. Just don't think too much about it"

"How do I do that, mom? I even couldn't sleep last night because of that"

"Just think of as a regular school day, but with a bunch of new teachers and people wanting to meet you" she gave her daughter a suggestion. Runo sat up again and thought about what her mother was saying. _It could work._

"Okay, I'll try" Runo warmly smiled after being super nervous. "Thanks so much, mom"

"You're welcome, sweetheart"

"Has dad already left?"

"No, he wants to wish you good luck for today" Runo nodded in return and quickly left the room, so she could say goodbye to her dad.

 **…**

Dan entered his school very tiredly early in the morning. His double date with Ace went good, but he doesn't seem to be going any further with this girl. She's nice and all, but it's just not his type - way too girly, flirtatious, wears make-up every day _,_ trying to show off her body… Other guys found that very attractive; Dan too, but he just doesn't want to be in a relationship with that kind of girl. He made that very clear to her yesterday, which she took it pretty well, but he notice how sad and disappointed she looked.

He walked to his class and found his friend, Julie just sitting and checking out her nails. Dan chuckled and sat right next to her. "Hey, Jules"

"Tell me whatcha think" she responded as she took both of her hands and show her nails to Dan.

"I think there are very nice"

"I thinks so too, but _stupid_ Billy thinks black isn't my colour"

"Billy is just use to seeing you in pink and white" Dan said. Julie thought about that for a second and immediately agreed with him. "Oh my god, you're right"

Julie grabbed her phone and send Billy very apologetic text. She put the phone in her bag and looked at Dan. "You went with Ace and two girl yesterday, right?" Dan nodded. "So?"

"It was alright, but I'm not going to see her again"

"Why not?" Julie questioned.

"Did you see how she was? The flirtatious type isn't really my type" he replied as he check what time it is.

"Then tell me what your type is. I can find a perfect match for you"

"Julie, no" Dan interrupted her as he shook his head. "I appreciate you trying to help me, but I don't need you to find me a date"

"Why not, Dan? I know this girl and she really likes you an-" the loud slam was suddenly heard, causing Dan and Julie to stop talking. Their English teacher approach his table.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

 **…**

The blunette nervously walked and tried to find somewhere to eat her lunch. She did like her mother suggested and the day is going pretty good so far. Teachers are nice and some students made her feel very welcome. School is really beautiful and the greatest part about it is the outdoor cafeteria.

She found a group of people sitting and eating together, so she thought she could join them. She nervously approached them. "Hi! Can I join you?"

"Absolutely" a girl with dark-blue hair kindly said. Runo grinned at her and took a seat next to hers. "I'm new here. Hey, weren't you in the Biology lesson?"

The boy with light brown hair nodded "That's right. The name is Joe" they both shook their hands.

"My name's Chan Lee" the girl next to Runo said. Runo smiled at her and shook her hand. "My name's Runo"

"I'm Baron and this is Marucho" the pink haired guy says next with a blonde boy wearing glasses sitting next to him. Runo smiled at them and shook both their hands "I'm Runo"

"So, Runo, what do you think of East high?" Joe asked.

"It's really nice. The teachers are so nice" she responded happily as she took a bite of her apple.

"They all are at the beginning" Chan Lee laughed. Runo chuckled too and agreed with the girl. The blunette feels so relived and happy, that she found a group to chat with… she was afraid they would react her, but thank god they are nice and friendly. "So, what do you guys like to do?"

"I train martial arts" Chan Lee replied.

"I'm really into science" Joe said next.

"I like playing football" Baron answered.

"I'm really into computers and technology" Marucho responded last. "You know, Runo, Marucho is the smartest person in this school" Baron told the blunette, who found it very interesting. "Really? That's cool"

"Thanks" Marucho blushed a bit, which Runo found it very adorable.

"What do you like to do, Runo?" Chan Lee asked the blunette girl.

"I like to draw and dance"

"Are you into cheerleading?" Baron questioned. Runo shook her head "Cheerleading isn't my type of dancing"

They talk more and more until the school bell rang. Runo left together with Baron, because they had math together. Runo was glad, because she found herself some new friends.

 **…**

Ren, Fabia, Billy, Julie, Dan and Ace were in Ren's apartment like they said they would yesterday. They do this all the time, because they want to hang out more outside the school. They are like a big family. Today, the group wasn't with Alice and Shun; Alice got sick and as a perfect boyfriend like Shun is, he's taking care of her.

Ren was putting drinks out of his fridge, while his friends sat down on the couch. He came out of his kitchen, full of sodas and water in his arms. "Here you go" he says, while he handed everyone a drink. "So, what's up?"

"In a week, Jenny has her birthday party" Julie informed the group as she sat on Billy's lap. Dan raised an eyebrow and asked confusingly "Which Jenny?"

"You know, Jenny from East high" Ace first answered, which wasn't enough for Dan. "She was in our school, but got transferred"

"Oh yeah, I remember now"

"Anyway, she's inviting us to her party" Julie continued with a huge smile on her face.

"We should go" Fabia first spoken, excitedly. Ren agreed with his girlfriend by nodding his head and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Fabia blushed deeply, but placed her head against his chest.

"So you can get drunk again?" Billy teased. Fabia gave him a deadly glare and punched him on the arm. "So I can see my good friend Jenny again"

"You only spoken to her once" Ace exclaimed, smirking.

"Oh, shut your mouth" Fabia muttered.

 **…**

Chan Lee and Runo were walking together after their classes finally finished. Chan Lee offered the blunette a walk to Runo's house, but she wanted Chan to just walk with her to her new neighborhood; Chan Lee's house wasn't that close, so she didn't want to make harder on her.

Runo was on the cloud nine, when she was asked by her new friends to be a part of the group. They are just so awesome to Runo and she was glad she got guts to ask them, if she could sit with them, when it was lunchtime. Runo got the time to get to know every one of them and they are really nice people.

"So, here we are" Runo says to her new friend as they came to Runo's neighborhood.

"It's really no problem, if I walk wit-"

"No, you don't have to. Thank you tho" Runo interrupted her with a warm smile. Chan sighed sadly, but nodded her head. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You bet" Runo winked, making Chan chuckle. They said their goodbye and went in separate directions. Runo happily hugged her heavy books in her arms as she couldn't waited for tomorrow. It took her about 3 minutes to walk to her house. From the distance, she saw a familiar figure walking towards her direction.

"Hey Dan" she half-yelled, after she recognized the figure. He looked up and smiled at her as he slowly approached her. "Hi Runo. How was your first day?"

"It was so great. I met bunch of people, the teacher are quite nice and the school is really beautiful" she answered.

"East High is a beautiful school, but it's not as awesome as our school" Dan teased a bit, making Runo chuckled for some reason.

"We'll see about that. How was your day?"

"It was alright, I guess. Same as usual" he responded as he got a nod from the blunette.

"I better go now. I'll see you later, Dan"

"Yeah, sure. Bye Runo" he replied as they both walked to their houses.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this one :)**

 **Thanks for your nice and helpful reviews. I'm always looking forward to read every one of them.**

 **I'll see you next time 3**

 **Byee**

 **~SmileyFlower**


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you see what that kid did in the biology lab?" Joe asked his new blunette friend as they both left the Biology classroom. Joe and Runo have Biology and Science together, which Runo is very grateful for, because Joe's really good at science and he's willing to work and help her.

She and Joe walked to him locker. "He didn't do it on purpose"

"I know, but still... it was pretty dumb" Joe responded. They were referring to the accident that happened in their Biology lesson. Kid in their class accidentally broke some of the laboratory equipment, which made the lesson finish early.

Joe opened his locker and took out his math book for the next lesson. As they were ready to go to Runo's locker, a girl with long purple hair approached them. "Hey Joe"

"Hi Jenny"

"You must be new here. I'm Jenny" the girl introduced herself with her hand out. Runo smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Runo"

"What's up, Jenny?" Joe asked with a grin.

"I'm having a party at my house this Friday and I was wondering, if you two could come"

"Me too?" Runo questioned, shocked.

"Absolutely. You should come" Jenny smiled, making Runo excited.

"Okay, I will. Thanks"

"Great! Joe?" Jenny turned to Joe, who nodded his head with a smile. "Goodie. Tell Chan, Marucho and Baron to come"

"I will"

"Thanks. See ya, guys" Jenny smiled at them for the last time, before walking away to other group of people.

"I can't believe I'm already invited to a party" Runo happily tells Joe as they walked together to her locker. "Do you know her well?"

"Jenny got transferred from Bayview's high school. She's a cool person, I guess" Joe explained. He looked at the huge clock, which was hanging from the celling "I gotta go to math class. See you at lunch"

Runo smiled and nodded and went to her next lesson, which was history. She entered and saw Baron half-asleep and tired. He had training with his football team yesterday, but they trained harder than usual, because there's a game waiting for them this week.

She giggled at the half-sleeping boy and sat down next to him. "Hi Baron"

He hardly opened his eyes and saw Runo sitting right next to him. "Hey Runo. How are you?"

"I'm great. And you?"

"I'm very _very_ tired" he responded sleepily and laid his head on the desk.

"I see that. Why is that?"

"My team and I are having a match this week, so we trained extra hard. We need to kick their ass"

Runo laughed at Baron's response. "I'm sure you'll kick their ass"

Baron smiled and closed his eyes again. Runo remembered he got invited to Jenny's party, so she started speaking again: "You got invited to a party" "Who invited me?"

"Jenny"

"When?"

"This Friday"

"Friday? That's the day we have the match. I'm sorry, but I won't make it" he explained.

Runo nodded sadly as their teacher walked to the classroom. The blunette tapped the boy on the arm, so the teacher wouldn't catch him sleeping.

 **…**

"Alice, you need to go home" Shun said with annoyance. His lovely girlfriend isn't being so lovely today; she won't listen any word he says. She came back to school after she and Shun missed a day in school because of her cold. She did get better, but not that better to go back to school. It was very hard for Shun to convince her.

"Shun, for the hundredth time, I'm fine. Now come one, we ne-, we ne-" she sneezed "We need to go to class"

"Alice, please... go home and rest" Shun begged. She shook her head stubbornly, making Shun angry. He doesn't know what to do with her. He turned his head and saw the green-haired boy walking alone. He unexpectedly grabbed him by the shoulder and brought him next to him.

"What the hell, Shun?!" Ace half-yelled.

"Tell us your honest opinion." Ace sighed and nodded. "How does Alice look today?"

"Shun" Alice muttered. Ace looked at her for a second, before answering: "Like a sick princess"

"I am not sick"

"Yes, you are. Now go home" Shun seriously says. Alice looks at him with her big, beautiful eyes, which Shun stares right back at them. "Please?" Alice lower her head and slowly nodded her head.

Shun smiled and grabbed her hand "Thanks Ace"

Ace gave Shun thumbs up, before walking away from the lovely couple. Shun slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him as they walked together. "You know you shouldn't be very close to me"

"I don't care"

 **…**

"Billy, pass me the ball" Dan yelled to his teammate. They were having a training and they were playing a game of basketball. Billy saw Dan waving his hand in the air and passed the ball to him. He grabbed it and threw the ball for 3 points. He made the shot. "Oh yeah!"

"Good one, Dan" Billy cheered. Dan gave him back a wink as they ran to the other side of the court.

"Hey babe!" a bubbly voice suddenly shouted, making the brunette chuckle. "Everyone, take a break. Someone has to do something with his girlfriend" Billy gave Dan the deadliest glare as the silver haired girl approached him. She gave him a big hug. "I missed you today"

"I missed you too, Julie" he responded and gave her a quick, but a lovely kiss. Dan watched them with grin "Aw guys, you look so cute"

They pulled away and turn their heads to the smiling brunette "Stop it, Dan"

"You got one more minute, Gilbert" Dan said with a fake seriousness in his voice, before he ran to his other teammates.

Billy sighed and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Julie giggled to herself and wrapped her arms around his neck. They didn't notice Dan, Ren and Ace staring at them with, either a grin or a disgust look on the face. After about a minute, Julie pulled away with a smile. "I'll see you later"

"You want me to wait for you to finish your practice?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Always" Julie chuckled and gave him a final peck on the lips, before running to her cheerleading mates.

Billy watched his girlfriend with huge grin as Ren, Ace and Dan approached him by Ren putting his hand on Billy's shoulder "Come on! Dreaming time is over"

Billy grabbed the ball and ran under the net. "Let's get going"

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter :)**

 **I'll try to upload another chapter of School of Love tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises.**

 **See you soon**

 **Byee**

 **~SmileyFlower**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiii!**

 **I'm sorry you had to waited for so long! I'm a little busy at the moment.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Runo rushed to her house, because she is going to Jenny's party with her friends tonight. Normally Runo would walk with Chan after school, but they wanted to look good for the party, so they both ran to their houses as quickly as possible.

"Hey, mom! I'm home." Runo shouted as she entered her house. She put her bag on the couch and entered the kitchen, where her mother was cooking lunch.

"Hi, sweetie! How was school?"

"It was so great." Runo happily replied. "You know I'm going to a party tonight, mom?"

"I do, but you know you have to be careful, right?" her mother responded. Runo nodded her head. "I'm going to get ready." Runo kissed her mom's cheek, before she ran upstairs as excitement was written on her face.

 **…**

The blunette has, yet tried another outfit, but she was not satisfied with it – she tried almost every outfit she could find, but she didn't find the _perfect_ one. She has a big pile of clothes laying around on her bed and the floor.

There was suddenly a loud knock from downstairs.

"I'll get it!" Runo shouted as she ran to the door as soon as possible. She opened the door and Chan-Lee was standing there with a smile on her face. "Hi, Chan! Come on it."

"Hey!" she hugged Runo and came in. "Nice house." Chan commented. Runo smiled and thanked her. She showed her few rooms, before they went to the blunette's bedroom. Chan's eyes wide opened, when she saw her bedroom for the first time. "I see you tidied your room."

"I know, I know, it's a mess, but that's not the worst part. I haven't found a outfit for the party yet!"

"Runo, it doesn't have to be perfect. Just pick cute little outfit" Chan responded as she find herself a seat on Runo's chair.

"Easy for you to say" Runo said frustratedly as she sat down next to the pile of clothes on her bed. "You look flawless. I'm never going to find a good outfit."

"First – thank you. That's so sweet of you to say." Chan happily exclaimed, making Runo chuckle. Chan stood up from her seat and walked towards Runo. "Second – we are going to find something. Just let me have look!"

 **…**

"Oh my God!"

"See? I told you we could find something!" Chan tells her, while smiling as the blunette could not stop staring at her outfit.

"I didn't know I had it in my closet." Runo tells, making Chan laughed. Runo turned to Chan and gave her a big hug, which Chan didn't expect. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now let's go style your hair a bit and put on some makeup."

 **…**

"Can I ask you something?" Chan asked the blunette as they are walking. They're headed to Jenny's party. Runo nodded her head without saying a word. "Has Joe ever talked to you about…?"

"About what?" Runo quickly asks as soon as Chan stopped talking.

"Me"

"OMG! Nooooo waaaaay…" Runo shockingly responded. Chan looked at her with wide-opened eyes. "YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON JOE?!"

"Shhh, please don't shout!" Chan closed Runo's mouth with both of her hands. Runo nodded and Chan put away her hands. The blunette just stood there, waiting for her friend to explain herself. "Yeah, I have a little crush on Joe. It's not a big deal…"

"It's a pretty HUGE deal! When did it start?"

"About a year ago…"

"WHAT?" Runo shouted again, causing her mouth to be shut by Chan's hands again. She nodded as Chan removed her hand. "What?" Runo repeated by half-whispering.

"I didn't have a chance to tell him."

"Don't you two hang out all the time?" Runo questioned.

Chan blushed and quickly looked away from Runo. The blunette chuckled and waited for her friend to respond. "Fine, I don't want to tell him, because I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way."

"So your plan is to never tell him your true feelings?" Runo asked as she got a nod from Chan. "Maybe tonight is the right time to tell him your true feelings."

"What?! Are you insane?" Chan exclaimed.

"What if he meets a girl tonight? Think about how jealous you would be, if she starts hanging out with the gang."

Chan stared at her as she considered about what Runo just said. Her only response was: "I'll think about it."

 **…**

"THIS PARTY IS AWESOME!" Ace yelled as he got himself a drink. All his friends -minus Alice- went to the Jenny's birthday party. Some many people showed up, that it's almost unbelievable that the house is in one piece.

"Come on Billy!" Julie giggled as she and Billy went to the dance floor.

Fabia was looking at everyone getting a drink, which Ren noticed. "You really wanna get drunk again, huh?" Fabia did nothing, but nodded. "Then go ahead."

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU" she yelled and gave Ren a passionate kiss on the lips. Ren chuckled and went with her.

"Man, I shouldn't have left Alice alone." Shun muttered to himself.

"WHAT?" Dan yelled.

"I said I shouldn't have left Alice alone!" Shun repeated louder, so Dan could hear.

"She wanted you to come here. Don't worry!" Dan loudly responded as he grabbed two sodas for him and Shun. Suddenly Dan notice something that shocked him. "What? She's here?"

"Who?"

"My new neighbor!" Dan explained loudly.

"Which one?"

"The one with the long blue hair." he pointed at the blunette girl, who was looking for someone. "I can't believe she's here."

"You got some hot neighbors, Dan!" Shun commented and elbowed him on the stomach. "You should ask her out!"

"No, because..." "Because you just broke up with Mira and blah blah…"

"Not blah blah." Dan protested childishly. "…because I just met her."

"riiiiiiiight…" Shun says, while taking a sip from his soda. "She's pretty cute tho."

"I know she's cute, Shun." Dan responded annoyed.

"Better watch out for Ace. I like her better with you!" Shun teasingly said. Dan stared at him angrily and punched him on the shoulder. "Quit it, Shun!"

 **…**

Chan and Runo went inside of the house, to look for their friends. They party was super crowded, so it was hard to find them. They decided to split up, so there was a better chance of finding their friends. Runo checked out the most crowded part of the house, but found no one familiar. She went upstairs, to check the other rooms.

"Not here" she opened and closed the door. "Not he- oh god." "HEY!" "sorry..." she closed the door as she saw two people doing something that she'll probably never forget. **(A/N – You probably know)**.

She checked the rest of the rooms, but found no one. She went downstairs and got herself beer. She was about to drink it, when a drunk green-haired boy approached her. "Hey cutie!"

"Hi?"

"What's your name?" he asked as he had a hard time standing still.

"First you'll tell me yours that I'll tell you mine."

"My name's Ace." he winked, making Runo rolled her eyes.

"I'm Runo."

"That's a nice name." he commented. He was about to ask her another question, before they got joined by one boy and one drunk girl. "What's the matter with you, Ace?"

"What? I just wanna make friends." he replied, making Runo rolled her eyes again. This guy's such a player! The girl, standing next to the gray-headed boy accidentally stepped on something and the drink she was holding, went all over Runo's dress.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." she tried to apologized as Runo grabbed a napkin and wiped herself. Runo interrupted her. "You know what? Save it. Where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs. First right." Ren answered for her. Runo thanked him and left as soon as possible. Fabia still felt very bad about the accident. "I didn't meant to, Ren..."

"I know, I know."

"This night is just great!" Runo thought as she slowly wiped. She cannot find her friends anywhere and she got vodka all over her. That's just great!

"I better go home, before something else happens!" she left the bathroom with disappointment in her eyes. She grabbed her phone from her pocket, to text Chan about leaving the party, but she accidently dumped into someone. "I'm sorry..."

"Watch where you're going, blue-head!" a girl's voice angrily exclaimed. Runo looked up and saw the girl on the brunette's photo the other day; Dan's ex-girlfriend Mira.

"Who are you calling blue-head? I don't have time to argue with some bitch, who thinks she can be mean to everyone."

"Who are you calling a bitch, yo-" before Mira could continue with her insults, Runo already left her sight.

" _I see why Dan left that bitch! Who is she to call me blue-head?"_

 **…**

"'For fuck's sake, man!" Ace angrily shouted as he went to his two friends, who were standing at the same table pretty much all night. "Fabia had to ruin everything!"

"What's up, Ace?" Shun asked as he noticed Ace's anger.

"I wanted to talk to a really hot girl, but Ren and Fabia came and Fabia spilled her drink on the girl's dress." Ace explained. Dan and Shun looked at each other and started laughing loudly. Ace angrily looked at them. "That's not funny. You don't know how hot that girl was…"

"HEY GUYS!" a voice of a female shouted, making all of them turned towards the direction of the voice. Dan stopped laughing as he saw a familiar girl approaching them. "Hi Dan!"

"What are you doing here?" Shun asked, while Dan just stared at her.

"I was invited…"

"No, he meant what are you doing _here_?" Ace interrupted her, a bit of anger in his voice.

"I just wanted to see how you guys are doing." Mira answered, while looking at Dan, who was looking back at her.

"We're fine, Mira." Dan said without showing any emotions.

"Could we talk in private, Dan?" Mira softly asked him.

"If you think he'll ju-" Ace started, but Dan interrupted him. "Sure."

"What the fuck are you doing, man?" Ace asked angrily as both him and Shun stared at him confusedly.

"Are you sure about this?" Shun asked worriedly. Dan nodded his head as him and Mira left the two staring at their backs.

"Is he drunk, Shun?" Ace loudly exclaimed. Shun shook his head as he grabbed his soda and took a sip. _Dan, don't do something stupid!_

* * *

 **What do you think? Will Mira and Dan get back together or not? You'll find out in the next chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoyed that! :) Please review and tell me you suggestions for future chapters. Ty :***

 **Byee**

 **~SmileyFlower**


	6. Chapter 6

On Monday, Runo came to school at the usual time. One thing she has noticed is people telling something to each other and showing quite shocking faces, which made her curious what was going on. Did something happen at school?

She walked to her locker and saw Chan and Joe laughing and standing quite close to each other. Runo immediately rushed towards them. "Hey guys!"

"Oh, hey Runo! I'm so sorry about Friday..."

"Don't worry about it!" Runo interrupted Chan with a small smile. "But tell me something. Why are people whispering about something? Did something happen at school?"

"What?" Joe questioned.

"Omg you don't know?" Chan exclaimed, as she knew what Runo meant.

"Obviously I don't."

"Joe and I and many people actually, saw Dan Kuso and Mira Clay kissing." Chan exclaimed.

"Dan? Daniel Kuso from Bayview's high school?" Runo asked. She got a nod from both of them.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Joe questioned.

"He's my neighbor, actually." Runo nervously replied. "I didn't know he was that popular..."

"Well he is!" Joe responded. "Everyone in Bayview knows him and his friends."

"I really want to meet his best friend, Shun Kazami. He's a ninja." Chan said to the blunette.

"Why are people talking about Dan kissing this girl anyway? Is that supposed to be huge?" Runo questioned the two. They nodded.

"Mira is Dan's ex-girlfriend. There's a rumor that she cheated on him with a student from our school." Chan explained.

"She cheated? How could she do that to him? He's such a nice guy!" Runo exclaimed. Joe and Chan suddenly wide-opened their eyes, which confused the blunette. "What?"

"How do you know he's a nice guy?" Joe questioned.

"I've met him and talked to him?"

"YOU MET HIM?" Chan exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah. When my family and I went to his house to say hello, we had dinner with him and his parents." Runo explained.

"That's really cool!" Joe said with a smile.

"Everybody here wish to hang out with Dan Kuso. He's so cool!" Chan said, which made Runo rolled her eyes at that.

"We'll be late to class. C'mon!"

 **…**

"I cannot believe you, idiot!" Ace yelled as Dan and the gang found a place to seat outside of their school. "Have you lost your damn mind?"

"I love her, man." that was Dan's only response.

"Have you forgotten what she has done to you, Dan? She ch-" Julie said.

"I know what she did, but I'm willing to forgive her for that."

"I can't believe you, Dan." Shun muttered angrily.

"Are you sure about this? I mean I support you about giving her a second chanc-" Alice continued the topic.

"Alice!" Fabia exclaimed angrily.

"Let me finish, please!" Alice kindly said. "But you know what kind of person Mira is... She's not quite nice."

"She's a freakin Satan!" Billy interrupted.

"Guys!" Dan loudly says, making their eyes on him. "I appreciate your worries about this, I really do, but please understand... I love her and I wanna make this work. I just want your support, that's all." Dan softly tells his friends.

"I'll try, but it'll take a while." Ace first responses after a minute of silence. The rest of the gang agreed with him.

"Okay, thank you." Dan replied.

 **…**

"How was your game, Baron?" Runo asked her friend as she and Baron walked together after school. Chan had extra classes, so they couldn't walked together. However, Runo discovered that Baron didn't live too far from her house, so she was able to walk with him.

"Great! We won the match!" Baron happily exclaimed in a funny way, making Runo giggle.

"Can I ask you something?" Runo suddenly asked.

"Sure!"

"Have you notice something different about Chan and Joe?" Runo asked her questioned.

"Actually I had and so did Marucho. We think they are finally together." Baron replied, making Runo gasped.

"Finally?"

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious they like each other." he explained. Baron suddenly stopped walking. "I have to go to a differently direction. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Baron!" Runo waved at him and continued walking. She walked for 5 minutes until she reached her neighborhood. She saw familiar brunette standing outside of his house, talking to some silver-haired girl. _Nope, she's not the girl from Dan's picture._

Dan's noticed a figure walking to their direction. He immediately recognized the blunette. "HEY RUNO!"

A small smile appeared on her face for some reason as she walked towards him and the girl. "Hi, Dan!"

"Runo, this is my friend, Julie. Julie, this is my neighbor, Runo Misaki." Dan introduced the girls.

Julie gave her a smile and shook the blunette hand. "Hey! I'm Julie."

"Hi! I'm Runo." Runo smiled back. "You were center of attention at my school, Dan."

"What?" he responded, which made Runo giggle.

"Jep. I swear the whole school talked about you. Even my friends."

"In which school are you going to?" Julie asked curiously.

"East high."

"Really? Do you know Jenny, who had a party on Friday?" Julie asked. Runo nodded her head.

"Yes, she invited me, which was kind of shocking, because I was in East high for less than a week." Runo responded.

"Do you know Chad Collins?"

"He's in my math class."

"He's really hot, isn't he?"

"Omg yes, he's so handsome, hot, se-"

"Don't you have a boyfriend, Julie?" Dan suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"Yeah, so what? It's not like I'm cheating on him like someone did." Julie responded, which shocked Runo.

"Julie!" Dan exclaimed.

"I have to go." Runo said to the two. "It was nice meeting you Julie."

"You too, girl. Dan will give you my number later." she winked, making her chuckle.

"Bye guys!" she waved before she entered her house.

"She's beautiful, I must say." Julie tells Dan with a smirk.

"She's alright!" Dan only replied, making Julie laugh.

"Oh c'mon Dan! Mira isn't around, so you can tell me the truth." Julie teasingly said.

"She's pretty, but I love Mira."

"That's a real shame." Julie tells him. She pulled out her phone, to check the time. "I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Danny."

"Bye, Jules. Oh, and I'm telling Billy about you calling Chad Collins hot." he teasingly responded.

"Don't you dare!"

 **…**

Runo's parents were still working, so Runo was alone in her house. She was watching some television and eating a snack. Suddenly someone knocked on her door.

She got up from her couch and opened the door. It was Dan. "Hi, Dan!"

"Hey, Runo. I just want to give you Julie's number." he tells her with a smile as he gave her a piece of paper.

She smiled back and looked at the paper. "Why are there two phone numbers?"

"The first one is hers, the second one is mine." he simply responded, which made Runo blush a bit. "I hope that's okay."

"No, it's definitely okay. Thank you."

"Okay, cool!" Dan was grinning. "I have to run. Bye!"

"Bye, Dan!" Runo exclaimed, before Dan ran somewhere. Runo stood there for a minute, thinking about the whole Dan situation in her school. She sighed heavily and closed her front door.

* * *

 **This is my first chapter posted in 2017. Happy New Year!**

 **I hope you enjoy that :) Sorry for my mistakes!**

 **Byee**

 **~SmileyFlower**


	7. Chapter 7

Few months passed by since Runo moved. She met many new people - some are very nice, some not so much. She mostly hangs out with Chan and the gang. She also likes to talk to her other friends in school, but she isn't planning of changing groups, because they are her number one friends.

Sometimes she likes to talk to her neighbor, Dan. He's a great guy to talk to and he somehow understands her. Runo's always thinking about Dan's relationship with his girlfriend. He's really nice and charming, while his girlfriend is quite the opposite - she's mean, bitchy, unreasonable etc. She never understood that nor did Dan's friend, Julie.

Speaking of the silver haired girl, Runo has also talked to her quite a few times. She seems quite bubbly and enthusiastic, but she also seems like a nice friend to have and she's very good-hearted.

On the other news, Chan and Joe finally admitted their feelings for each other. Runo just melted, when Chan was explaining Joe's speech about her. They were made for each other and Runo and their friends couldn't be more happier for them. Every time they kiss in front of them, Runo always melts and awww-s at them. They're just the cutest couple ever.

Runo had other good day at school as she walked towards her home alone after school. She saw her mother's car parked in front of their garage. She smiled and hurried up walking. She was just in front of her front door, when she heard yelling from the Kuso's house. "I'M SO DONE WITH YOU, DAN!"

"FINE! IF YOU'RE SO DONE WITH ME, THEN JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Dan's voice shouted back. Seconds later, Dan's girlfriend left his house with the angriest face Runo's ever seen and she slammed the front door behind her.

Runo stood there for a minute, before she sighed sadly and entered her house. "Mom, I'm home."

"Hi, sweetie. How was school?" Runo's mom lovingly said as she was sitting down on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Great. Mom, I just need to ask Dan something. I'll be right back." Runo quickly said as she put her bag on the couch. Her mother just nodded her head, before the blunette left the house.

Dan was putting some cereal and milk out. He sighed sadly, as he thought about the yet other fight between him and Mira. They just don't seemed to have the connection like they did before, which really bothered him. She was furious about him not trusting her. Who can blame him? She freakin cheated on him. She should be happy he gave her other chance.

Dan heard a knock. He was alone in the house, so he had to open the door. "Hey Runo."

"Hey! I heard you yelling. Is everything okay?" she asked right away.

"Yeah, everything's cool."

"Are you sure?" she asked. He didn't say anything to her. "Dan, you can tell me... I mean you kinda need a friend right now. If something's bothering you, you can always tell me, because I know how relationships work."

Dan stared at her for a minute. He slowly nodded his head and let her come in. They went to his living room and sat down on the couch. "Talk to me!" Runo first says.

"Mira was in my house earlier and we had a fight." he started explaining. "You may or may not know the reason why we broke up the first time..."

"She cheated on you." Runo responded sadly, while staring at him. He slowly nodded.

"But I forgave her."

"Which was very brave of you, I must say." Runo complimented him.

"It was a hard decision to make, but I did it anyway. Of course our relationship changed a bit. I started having trust issues..."

"Which is very understandable."

"I know, but she's just so stubborn and she doesn't understand."

"Do you think she's worth it?"

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned.

"It's obvious you're sad and unhappy about the situation you two are in. Do you think she's worth it? D-Do you still... love her like you once did?" Runo tells him.

"I-I don't know..." he replied unsurely. Runo looked at him with a sad expression on her face. "I don't wanna fight all the time. I'm sick of it." Runo nodded, complete understanding him. "I don't wanna give up just yet. We just need time..."

"If that's what you want, then go for it. Don't listen what other people think. If you think this girl is worth it, then be with her." Runo supported him. Dan smiled and out of nowhere, he hugged her. Runo slightly blushed, but hugged him back.

"Thank you, Runo. You're the only one, who supports me and my relationship with Mira." he whispered as they pulled away from the embrace.

"Julie doesn't support you?"

"No, she and my other friends don't like Mira."

"You must understand them; they care about you and don't want to see you unhappy." Runo responded. He nodded with a smile, because it's true; his friends do care about him a lot. "I'll go now. Just know that everything will turn out okay."

Dan nodded as the two headed to his front door. "Thanks, Runo. This made me feel so much better and I'm really grateful to have you as a friend."

"It was no problem. If you need anything, you know where to find me." Runo smiled at him, before she left his house.

 **...**

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!" Ace came in the cafeteria, running and yelling. He saw his friends at their table, so he quickly ran to them. "Guys, you won't believe what happen!"

"Dan finally realized that Mira's a bitch and broke up with her?" Julie excitingly guessed.

"Nope."

"What is it, Ace?" Ren asked.

"I got a B on my math test!" he shouted as he showed them his math test right in front of their faces.

"How's that even possible? I've got D- and I'm smarter than you." Billy questioned.

"Apparently you're not." Ace replied, smirking at the blond boy.

"Congratulations to Billy for becoming the dumbest person in our group!" Fabia joked, making everyone laugh at loud. Billy angrily glared at her.

"Where's Dan?" Alice asked curiously.

"He's over there with Mira." Billy pointed at the brunette, who had an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder as they were having lunch together and laughing.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Fabia asked as she stared at the couple. "How come they're so happy right now, when last week they were doing nothing, but fighting?"

"I know why." Julie responded. "Runo gave him an advice, which really helped him with his relationship with Mira."

They stared at her, before Ace asked. "Who the hell is Runo?"

"Oh, you don't know?" they all shook their heads. "Runo's Dan's neighbor. I've meet her and she's a nice girl."

"Wait, she's the one with blue hair?" Shun asked and Julie nodded. "Dan and I saw her at the party. She's quite attractive and Dan thought so too."

"You find her attractive?" Alice questioned him. Shun looked at her eyes and saw a bit of jealously, so he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"No one's as beautiful as you, Alice." she blushed at his sweet words and laid her head on his shoulder. Shun wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Anyway, guys..." Julie continued. "I don't want Dan with Mira."

"Julie, we all don't want Dan with Mira." Ace rolled his eyes.

"I don't want him being with Mira too, Jules, but I think we just need to leave him. If that's what he wants, then we must be supportive." Alice stated.

"But..."

"Jules, please leave this." Billy whispered in her eyes. "Be supportive."

"Fine."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy that! :) If you're reading my other story 'School Of Love', you'll know, that I haven't really uploaded any chapters. I don't know if I should even continue it, but if you want, I'll at least try to upload.**

 **Anyways if you enjoy it, please leave a review or something, if not… oh well, you can leave a review too.**

 **See you next time**

 **Byee**

 **~SmileyFlower**


	8. Chapter 8

"LET GO, YOU JERK!" the blunette's voice shouted aloud at a blonde boy around her age. He held her right arm pretty tight.

"Not until you give a second chance." He responded, holding her arm even tighter as Runo tried to break free.

"You had your chance and you blew it by cheating on me with that slut, Melissa. You knew how much I hate her and you did it anyway. Now… LET ME GO, YOU ASSHOLE!"

The boy got angry and raised his other hand. Runo closed her eyes as she expected a slap from her ex-boyfriend…, which never came. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped aloud – her friend, Dan Kuso held the boy's arm. The brunette punched the boy and told him to leave, which he did.

Runo stood there as she stared at Dan with wide-opened eyes. Dan turned back to Runo. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you so much for saving me, Dan!"

"No problem. Who even was that guy?" he questioned.

"That's my ex-boyfriend, Brian. He wouldn't leave me alone. He was gonna punch m-me…"

Dan noticed the sadness in her eyes and he quickly embraced her. She slowly put her head against his chest as Dan wrapped his strong arms around Runo's body. They stayed like that for a while, before Runo looked up to meet his eyes. "Thank you!"

Dan just smiled at her as he leaned in, which Runo did the same. Their noses were touching, their lips were millimeters apart – they were about to kiss each other for the first time…

* * *

 _Beep beep beep beep_

"w-what?" the blunette confusedly questioned as her eyes slowly opened. It took her about a minute, before she realized what was happening. She turned off her alarm o'clock and turn around to her window. _"Another dream about Dan? I swear this is all I dream about – him…"_

"I really need to tell Chan about this!"

 **…**

"You like him!" Chan easily said, making Runo stared at her with wide-opened eyes.

"W-What? No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do. You dream about him every night…"

"Which doesn't mean I like him." Runo interrupted her.

"It kinda does. Your dreams were nothing, but romantic dreams. Not to mention, every dream was about Dan Kuso. You obviously like him… or you just want a boyfriend. But I think you like him." Chan says, making Runo silent a bit.

" _Maybe she's right. Dan's a really handsome, sweet, caring boy. I'm surprised I haven't fell for him sooner."_ Runo thought.

"I guess you're right." Runo quietly stated. Just then, Runo realized about Mira Clay. "Oh my God, I totally forgot about his girlfriend."

"Runo, every girl in Bayview likes Dan. It'll probably go away soon, don't worry!" Chan gently calmed her down. Runo nodded her head and gave her a tiny smile.

"I hope you're right, Chan…"

 **…**

"Thanks for suggesting about movie night, Fabia!" Dan thanked her as his friends sat on his couch. He brought three bowls of popcorn and sodas for everyone. "We haven't done this for a long time…"

"I agree." Alice smiled as she laid her head against Shun's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her.

"What movie should we pick?" Billy asked the group.

"Anything, but a romance crap." Ace answered.

"Anything, but the action crap." Fabia mocked Ace.

"Let's watch a comedy film!" Ren suggested. Everyone agreed with him. They soon picked a random film, turned the lights off and played it.

As good 30 minutes passed, someone knocked on the door. Dan paused the movie and got up, to open the door. Runo stood there with a smile. "Hey, Dan!"

"Hey, Runo. What's up?" Dan smiled back.

"Mom asks if she could borrow some flower."

"Of course. Come on in!" Dan replied as he let her in. "How did your test go today?"

"Oh, it went really well, thanks for asking. Did you find out about your math test?"

"I did. I got a B."

"Really? But I thought you said you didn't study." she questioned as they enter the kitchen.

"I didn't, but I'm good at math." He replied as he searched for flower.

"Really? If I want a B, I have to study my ass off." Dan chuckled at her comment as he finally found what he was looking for. He handed her the flower with a warm smile. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks!"

They both exited the kitchen. Runo then noticed couple of people around her age sitting in Dan's living room. Few of those faces look familiar to Runo. One boy with blonde hair turned his gaze towards her and Dan. Soon everyone stared at the two, which made Runo a bit nervous.

"Runo, those creeps are my friends" Dan broke the silence. "This douche over there with green hair is Ace, the blondie is Billy aka Julie's boyfriend, the hot-shot with black hair is Shun and next to him is his girl, Alice. Then we have Fabia and Ren." He introduced them to the nervous blunette.

Suddenly Runo remembered Jenny's party. "W-Wait, I think I remember you from Jenny's party." Runo stated as she stared at Ace. Then she moved her gaze towards Fabia and Ren. "And also you two!"

"How do you know them?" Julie curiously asked.

"Ace, right?" Runo first asked, which she got a nod as a response. "Ace hit on me at the party!"

"Typical Ace!" Billy laughed loudly. Everyone else chuckled, except Ace, who was as red as a tomato.

"Then she accidentally spilled a drink on my outfit and he was with her, that's how I remember you two." Runo later on explained about Fabia and Ren.

"Really? I'm so sorry!" Fabia quickly apologized as Ren stared at the blunette, remembering himself telling her where the bathroom was. That's why she looked familiar to him.

"That's alright. I gotta go, thanks Dan for the flower. Bye Julie, it was great seeing you again…"

"You too, girl!" Julie grinned, making Runo smile back at her.

"It was really nice meeting all of you. Bye!" the blunette kindly says her goodbye as left the house.

"DUDE!" Ace half-yelled at the brunette, who sat down on the floor after closing the front door after Runo left. "You have to give me her number."

"No way…" Dan responded as he grabbed the soda can.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to date her."

"Why is that, Danny? Does someone have a crush on Runo?" Shun teasingly says, making everyone chuckle. Dan almost spilled the liquid from his mouth.

"What? I do _not_ like Runo. She's just a friend."

"Oh, really? Runo's just a 'friend'?" Billy asked.

"Yes!" Dan answered loudly. "Besides I have a girlfriend, remember?"

"Oh yes! How could I forget the bitch aka Mira fucking Clay." Julie angrily stated. Dan looked at her angrily. "Stop calling Mira a bitch, Jules."

"I'm sorry, but she is, alright Dan? Why don't you realize she isn't worth it? There are many girls, who deserve you more than Mira. You and Runo would be so cute together. I see how she looks at you and I know she likes you, but you're so stubborn and you just want to be with that bitch… I want you to be with someone, who actually deserves you. It doesn't have to be Runo, but please just not _her_ " Julie suddenly snapped, making everyone stare at her with wide-opened eyes.

"Runo doesn't like me and if I want be with Mira, then I'll be with Mira. Julie, this isn't any of your business…"

"It is, Dan. You are one of my best friends and I hate to see you hurt. I remember how miserable you were, when you found out about Mira cheating on you. I don't want that to happen again…" she interrupted him.

"It won't, okay?" Julie just shook her head and looked down.

"So you don't like Runo?" Fabia asked Dan. He shook his head. "Why?"

"I don't know… she isn't my type, I guess."

"You don't like her long blue hair?" Shun asked.

"No, no, I love her hair. It's beautiful and so soft." He replied.

"What about her eyes? You don't like them?" Billy continued, smirking.

"I love her big beautiful green eyes. How could someone not love does eyes?"

"What about her smile?"

"God, when she smiles at you, you just can't help, but smile back. One time I dreamed about her, she couldn't stop smiling. The way she grabbed my hand and oh my God, what am I doing?" Dan suddenly half-yelled as he realized what he said.

"Man, Danny boy is in love. I never thought I would see that coming." Ace laughed loudly. Julie was smiling at Dan.

"No no no, I do not like Runo. I was just saying what I like about her, that's all." Dan tried to defend himself.

"What about your dream?" Alice questioned.

"It was one stupid dream, it happens." Dan lied. It wasn't just _one_ dream.

"He's right, you know… I dreamt about all of the girls in the group and I don't feel anything for them." Ace commented.

"That's because you're Ace." Fabia responded, rolling her eyes.

"I don't want to hear anything about Runo, okay? Let's just continue on with the movie…" Dan stated as he got up to turn off the lights.

"B-But…"

"Julie, let's not continue this, okay? Just give him some time and he'll realize on his own." Billy stopped Julie. She turned her head to him, about to disagree with him, but couldn't, because she knew he was right.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate it :* As always, if you have any suggestions, please let me know :)**

 **See you later**

 **Byee**

 **~SmileyFlower**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! :)**

 **I just want to say, that in the last chapter of this story, I didn't actually mean flower, but flour. Thanks to violet2971 for telling me ^^ Mistakes could happen in my stories, because English isn't my first language and I write these chapters pretty quickly. So yeah, I'm sorry.**

 **Okay I'm done, enjoy :)**

* * *

Runo, Chan, Joe and Marucho were in the cafeteria during their lunch break. Joe had his arm around Chan and whispered something in her ear, making the girl giggle. While Chan and Joe had their little love scene, Marucho was explaining something to Runo, because she doesn't understand something and Marucho was willing to help her out.

"Do you understand now?" Marucho sweetly asked.

"Yes, thank you so much, Marucho. You teach better than Mrs. Garcia."

"I know right... that teacher just can't teach." Joe entered the conversation. Chan agreed.

"So, Runo... do you still like you know who?" Chan winked at her, making her blush madly.

"Who?" Marucho curiously asked.

"Promise me you two won't say anything!"

"Promise." Joe and Marucho both said at the same time.

"Dan Kuso." she stated.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Joe questioned, making Chan giggle. "Every single girl likes that Kuso guy."

"I know right." Marucho agreed.

"So, do you still like him?" Chan asked again.

"I do." she nervously answered.

"Don't worry about it, okay? It'll go away."

"That's what Chan said a month ago, Joe." Runo said sadly to the light-brown haired boy.

"Is Dan Kuso still with Mira Clay?" Marucho asked. The blunette nodded.

"He is and he's happy with her. One time I was walking home from school and I saw them kissing outside his house. It broke my heart."

"I heard she's a real pain in the ass." Chan commented.

"Apparently she is. One of Dan's friends, Julie told me how mean and bitchy she is to everyone."

"You know Julie Makimoto?" Maruch carefully asked. Runo nodded her head. "Man, she's so hot!"

Runo chuckled at Marucho's comment, while Chan and Joe stared at the little blonde boy in front of them. He noticed them staring. "What?"

"Nothing..." Chan responded, with a smile on her face.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Baron suddenly sat down next to Joe and Chan with his lunch in his hands. "Are you going to the basketball game tonight?"

"What basketball game?" Runo questioned, confusedly.

"Basketball game between Bayview's high school and East high." Baron exclaimed, making Marucho chuckle at his excitement. "I can't wait to see Dan Kuso!"

"You're a fan of him?" Runo questioned.

"Oh yes! I love love love him. He's my idol!" Baron excitedly answered her question.

"If you want I can introduce you to him." Runo offered with a warm smile.

Baron's eyes and mouth were wide-opened and he was unable to speak. "W-What?"

"Dan's my friend and I can introduce you to him." Runo repeated.

"Are you serious? You know Dan Kuso?" Baron asked, still in shock. Runo just nodded. He soon came back to his normal self. "Yes, I can get to meet Dan Kuso. This is the greatest moment of my life!" Baron happily exclaimed and he ran God knows where.

"Baron loves Dan, that's all I'm gonna say." Chan tells Runo, who laughed at the overly happy Baron. "So are you guys going to the game?"

"Is it at our gym?" Runo asked.

"No, the game's at their game." Joe answered.

Runo first thought about it, before she told her decision. "Sure, why not?"

"I'll go too." Chan and Joe said, smiling at each other.

"Sorry, but I can't. I have this science project to do." Marucho sadly stated.

"Can you do it tomorrow night?" Runo asked.

"No, because tomorrow I have this science competition with Joe." he responded. Joe nodded.

 **...**

The Bayview's high school's gym was packed with students from both school. The blunette sat there with Chan and Joe, who were busy kissing and just smiling at each other. Runo looked around and saw people cheering for both teams.

She noticed the gym door opened and her brunette friend entered with a basketball in his hands. Next to him was this black-haired boy, who Runo remembers, when she met Dan's friends about a month ago.

"DAN! DAN! DAN! DAN! DAN!" the crowd cheered for the brunette boy. He waved, smiling at the crowd. Runo thought he looks extremely handsome in his basketball shorts and hoodie, which has the logo of their school.

The brunette looked at the crowd. He saw many familiar faces from his school and some students from the East high. He carefully looked at the side, where the students from East High sat. He spotted his blunette neighbor sitting next to some couple, who were busy kissing each other.

He noticed her looking back at him. He never thought he would see her here, but he was glad. He noticed her wearing a hoodie from her school and her hair was in a bun, which Dan finds very beautiful on her. He also noticed her wearing some rose lipstick, which made her lips look very nice. He grinned at her and waved, which Runo did the same to him.

He and Shun left the gym, walking towards their gym lockers. Dan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took out his phone and saw a new text message. It was from Runo.

 _I can wait for you, when the game is over, if you want :)_

He smiled to himself and texted back.

 _I wouldn't mind ;)_

 **…**

"You're really good at basketball, Dan." Runo complimented him with a smile as they were walking from Bayview's high school. Dan wore some shorts and hoodie and had a backpack on his back. It was a bit chilly, but Dan didn't mind.

"Thanks." he thanked her. "Sorry we kicked your ass though."

"Oh, enjoy your little victory, but wait until next year, when we'll beat your ass." Runo fired back.

"We'll see," he laughed as they continue on walking.

"I didn't know Julie was a cheerleader."

"Jup, along with Alice and Fabia."

"Alice is the one with orange hair and Fabia is the one with dark blue hair, right?" he nodded. "Have you been friends with them for a long time?"

"Julie is my friend since kindergarten. I met Alice and Fabia when we were in middle school." he answered her question. She nodded.

"What about your other friends?"

"Ace and Shun are my childhood friends, I met Billy, when we were trying out for baseball and Ren and I met, when he moved in Bayview in the freshman year."

"It's really nice, when you have friends that have your back no matter what, huh?" he nodded, while staring at her. "Back in my old city, where I grew up I had one real friend. The others were just really backstabbing and not trustworthy. Even my ex-boyfriend betrayed me. I'm so glad I moved into this city." she explained. Dan sadly stared at her. He doesn't want that girl to be hurt.

"You have some friends at East high?"

"Oh yes. You have no idea how amazing they are. My best friend, Chan is awesome, also her boyfriend Joe is pretty cool. Then there's Marucho, who's such a cutie..."

"You like him?" he quickly interrupted with curiosity.

"No no, Marucho is just a friend. He's small, but he's so adorable." she answered with a giggle. Dan nodded, telling her to continue. "and there's Baron."

"Oh, that's the guy with purple hair, who wouldn't stop hugging me?" Dan asked. Runo giggled, remembering the moment. "That guy hugs tighter than Julie and Julie hugs you like crazy."

"He really likes you, Dan."

"I know, but still..."

"I was meaning to talk to you about your friend, Ace." Runo suddenly says to him. He was taken back, not expecting this at all.

"What about him?"

"He wouldn't stop hitting on me, when I waited for you." she revealed, looking at him.

"What? I told him not to... dammit!"

"You told him not to hit on me?" she questioned. His body was suddenly in stock as they stopped walking. He looked at her and saw her staring back at him with curiosity in her eyes. He just nodded his head, unable to speak. "Why?"

"He's a playboy and I don't want you to fall for his little charming words. I know he's my best friend, but you're my friend too and I don't want you to be with that kind of guy." he explained, while looking at the ground.

Runo stood in front of him for a minute, before she wrapped her arms around him. No boy has ever said that to her and she was glad that it came from the boy she liked.

Dan was a little surprised from the sudden hug from the blunette, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her head, because she was shorter than him. She smelled really nice he thought.

"I wouldn't fall for him, Dan. He isn't my type." Runo stated, after she and Dan pulled away from the embrace and continue on walking.

"What's your type then?" he asked.

"I like, when a guy's caring, sweet, smart..." she started, staring at him. He stared right back at her as they stopped walking again. "I also like when a guy's handsome, athletic, nice to peo-"

He didn't let her finish, because his lips crashed with hers.

* * *

 **And that's it :) They kissed! yay :D I know y'all want Kusaki story, so I'm giving you Kusaki story haha For real, I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **I uploaded a new oneshot, called Without You and of course it's DanxRuno XD The genre is hurt/comfort, but I promise you it's not a tragic ending. So I would love for you to read it and give your thoughts about it :)**

 **I'll see you next time**

 **Byee**

 **~SmileyFlower**


	10. Chapter 10

Runo's eyes wide-opened, when she felt his lips kissing her. She was in shock, her heart was pounding... after realizing what was happening, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

He couldn't resist... she stared at him with her beautiful eyes. He couldn't hold back anymore. After a month of just dreaming about her, he realized he wanted her. He was surprised, when he felt her kissing him back - it was the great moment in his life.

The kiss was passionate. Dan tighten the grip around her waist and brought her closer. The kiss lasted about a minute or two, before they pulled away.

"This is so wrong..." she panicked and pulled away from his embrace.

"Why?"

"You have a girlfriend."

"Runo, that felt so right and you know it." he responded, grabbing both of her hands.

"You're not that kind of guy, Dan..."

"Honestly, I forget about Mira, when I'm with you..." he says.

"Dan..."

"I can't be with someone I don't truly love. I stop loving her a long time ago, Runo." he continued. She stared at his face - so serious, yet so beautiful.

"You're still dating her..."

"I'll break up with her tomorrow." he answered. He leaned in and kissed her again.

The blunette closed her eyes and kissed him back. She knew it was wrong, but at the same time, it was so right. His lips were so soft and she loved the way they moved against her.

"God, this feels so right..." he muttered into the kiss as he placed his hands on her hips. They pulled away after 2 minutes.

"Dan, I really like you, but please break up with Mira first, before anything else happens between us." Runo stated, while staring at him with her big green eyes.

"I really like you too." he replied. They just stood there, looking at each other. Dan's hands were on her hips while Runo's hands were on his chest. Nothing could compare to this moment.

 **…**

The next day everyone was talking about the victory of Bayview's high school. Shun, Alice, Ace, Ren, Fabia, Julie and Billy were happily sitting outside of their school at the outdoors table.

"We beat those pussies so hard..." Ace laughed.

"Jup, just like every year." Billy agreed with him.

"You were amazing last night, Billy." Julie complimented her boyfriend aloud. Then she whispered in his ear. "And I'm not just talking about the game."

Billy blushed, but also smirked at her. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "You too princess."

"Did you see the way Ren played yesterday? omg, you were so awesome to watch, baby." Fabia exclaimed, making Ren smile as he reward her with a kiss for her words.

"Not as awesome as my Shun." Alice loudly said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gave him a light kiss on the side of his neck.

"Guys!" someone shouted. They turned around and saw their brunette friend running towards them. He sat down next to Ace. "What's going on?"

"We won yesterday!" Ace half-screamed at his face.

"Yeah we did! We showed those fuckers who's the best!" Dan excitingly grinned as him and Ace did their 'special' handshake.

"Dan, you have a really red right cheek." Alice told the brunette, who was too busy celebrating with Ace.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I broke up with Mira and she got really angr-"

"WAIT WHAT?" Julie screamed happily.

"You broke up with Mira?" Shun questioned shockingly.

Dan nodded. "I figured that you guys were right. Mira and I just don't match and it's better if we separate."

"OMG AM I HEARING THIS RIGHT?" Julie screamed again.

"Julie, for the love of God, stop screaming!" Fabia exclaimed.

"But guuuuuys... Dan just broke up with Mira! This is so exciting!" Julie happily exclaimed, making all of them chuckle. "I'm so proud of you, Dan. Come here..." Julie opened her arms for a hug.

"No offense Jules, but I would rather live than die." Dan responded.

"What are you talking about?"

"You give insanely strong hugs." Billy answered. Julie looked at him with confused face.

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do." Fabia and Alice tells her.

"Maybe I do, but you should be thankful for that. It's a sign that I love you guys so much."

"We love you too, Jules." Ace responded with a warm smile on his face.

 **…**

Runo wasn't paying any attention to what her teacher was saying to the class. She kept looking at the window, thinking about last night. She hasn't told anyone about it, not even Chan Lee.

She's afraid of people judging her. She did kissed boy, who's already dating someone, but he said he would break up with her, so it's not really cheating, right?

 _"Of course it's cheating"_ she thought. She said to herself that she won't ever cheat on somebody like her ex-boyfriend did. Technically the brunette was the one, who cheated on his girlfriend and for the first time, Runo didn't care about it. Actually she felt amazing when he kissed her.

Runo sighed heavily as she thought about Dan. She likes him a lot. She never liked a boy as much as she likes him, but a few doubts were there. He did cheat on Mira and he didn't even care, but what if he'll do the same thing to her?

She sighed again and turned her head to her teacher.

 **...**

Runo was walking in her neighborhood. As she approached her house, she stared at the house next to hers - the house of the brunette.

She knows he was home, because he was always home at that time on Fridays.

He told her last night he's going to break up with Mira today. What if he didn't do it? What if he changed his mind about being with her? What if he finds last night as a mistake? She quickly went inside, entering her room and laid on her bed. Why is this so hard for her? Why does she make this so hard?

She heard her phone vibrate.

 _Hey, are you home?_

Her heart started racing. He texted her.

 _Yes._

 _Can you come over? My parents aren't home._

She stared at his text for about a minute, before replying...

 _I'll be right there._

She didn't even bother changing her uniform. She left her house as quickly as possible. She stood in front of his door for a minute, having mixed feelings.

She needs to talk to him.

She knocks on his door, taking a deep breath. After few seconds of waiting, he opened the door.

"Come on in." he softly said, opening his door wider for her to come in.

She nodded and entered his house, closing the door behind her. He leaded them to the living room.

"You want something to drink?"

"No, thanks!" she softly replied as they stood there in awkward silence.

"Why is this so awkward between us?" he suddenly asked.

She sighed loudly as she slowly sat herself down on his couch. "Did you break up with her?"

"I did." he sat next to her.

"How did she take it?"

"Good, pretty good."

"Why is your right cheek so red?" she suddenly asked, just noticing his red cheek.

"Oh, that..." he pointed at his cheek "Mira kinda, mhm...slapped me."

"What? That's pretty good to you?" she responded.

"It could've been worse."

"Dan, I really like you, but I have few doubts." she confessed, looking at the ground. She's afraid to look right now.

"What? Why?"

"Let's say we do get together..." she started "What if you'll do the same to me like you did with Mira? You did cheat and you didn't even care about it. What if you'll do that to me?"

"Oh Runo..." he half-whispered, getting closer to her "I would never cheat on you. I'm not that kind of guy, but last night I just couldn't resist kissing such as beautiful and amazing girl like you. I've had a crush on you since day one, but I didn't give it much a thought, because at the time I thought what I had with Mira was great. But it wasn't, it really wasn't. What a felt for her can't compare with what I feel for you. But you're right. I did cheat. God, why couldn't I just wait and break up with Mira first? I'm sorry you have doubts about us because of what I did. God, I'm just an id-"

Runo cut his off by pressing her lips against his. He closed his eyes and slowly kissed her back.

"It's okay, I believe you." she smiled after they pulled apart.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! :) I know it's been such a long time, but thank you for being patient.**

 **I also wanted to let you guys know, that I'll probably rewrite School Of Love aka my other story. I'm just not feeling it and I think I'll change it.**

 **As always, if you have any suggestions or advice, please let me know :)**

 **Byee**

 **~SmileyFlower**


	11. The Prologue

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Twenty-one year old blunette groaned, slowly opening her eyes. She got up and yawned.

"Come on, Dan." Runo said, gently rubbing her eyes. "It's time to get up."

"I don't feel well." she heard him whisper.

Runo turned to his side and saw him covered up to his shoulders. He was laying on his back with his eyes close. "Do you have a fever?" she asked, before putting her hand on his forehead.

He shook his head. "I don't think so. Maybe it's from the food we ate last night."

"I feel fine." she replied as she got up from the bed. She went to the other side of the bed and kneeled next to him. "Do you want some soup? It always helps me when I'm sick."

"That would be lovely." he gave her a small smile.

After high school, Dan and Runo moved in together to an apartment. They are currently going to college. Runo's in her last year, while Dan has four more years of becoming a lawyer. **(A/N- I know it's not possible of Dan becoming a lawyer, but try using your imagination)**

Runo quickly showered, got dressed and ate something. She quickly made soup for Dan and brought him to their bedroom. "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thanks." he sat up and took the soup from her.

"I gotta go. If you need anythi-"

"I won't need anything, I promise." he silenced her with a quick peck on the lips.

"If you do need anything, you make sure to call me, alright?" she insisted. He nodded, making Runo smile and gave him a final kiss. "Bye, sweetie!"

"Bye, babe!"

 **…**

The blunette was in a hurry with books in her hands. She entered her favorite coffee place and ordered coffee to go.

"Runo!" a voice exclaimed. She turned around and saw Julie approaching her with a huge smile. "Hi, hun!"

"Hey, Jules."

"What's up?"

"I'm late to my class and Dan's sick. So I'm having a fantastic day!" she sarcastically replied as her coffee finally came. She quickly paid and thanked the lady, before turning back to Julie. "I have to run. See ya, Jules!"

"Wait!" she says, making Runo sigh. "What if you and I go shopping after your class?"

"I can't, Jules. Dan's sick."

"He can take care of himself. You deserve to take time off... you have been under a lot of stress lately."

"I don't know..." Runo replied unsurely. Julie's right about her being under a lot of stress because of school. It's her last year and it's the hardest year. "I'll let you know, okay?"

 **…**

The blunette was currently in the library, returning some borrowed books. She wanted to go home as quickly as possible, because Dan didn't call or text her, which worried her a bit. She knows he can take care of himself, but he should let her know how he's feeling.

She felt her phone vibrate, but she quickly turned it off because she is in the library. She returned her books and exited the building.

She ranged the person as soon as she stepped outside. "Hello?"

"Hi, babe!"

"Hey, Dan!" Runo smiled, glad to hear his voice. "You okay?"

"I'm feeling much better. Don't worry about me." Runo let out a sigh. "Anyway Julie called me and told me about your shopping trip..."

"Dan, I don't wanna go. I need to take care of you."

"Bullshit! You should have fun, enjoy yourself!" Dan exclaimed thru the phone. "You deserve it. Besides, I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I-"

"No but's." he interrupted her. "Have fun. I love you."

"Love you too." Runo smiled as they hanged up. She quickly called Julie, letting her know she was going. They decided to meet up there, so Runo went to her car.

 _"I have been under a lot of stress lately. Hopefully this will relax me a little..."_

 **…**

Runo exhaustively went upstairs in her building. Shopping with Julie is quite torturing... she went to every single store in the mall, which took so much time. The blunette did buy some great new things, but five hours in the mall? Not ever again.

She pulled out her key and unlocked her door. "Dan?" As soon as she entered the apartment, she gasped.

The room was dark, but there were light candles all over the apartment. There were red rose petals all over the floor. She looked up and saw her brunette man standing there with a huge smile on his face. She still couldn't believe what was happening. "Dan, what's all this?"

"Runo, the moment I've met you I knew there's something about you that I really like. When I look back, I feel stupid because I kept denying my love for you, when it was obviously there. Breaking up with Mira was the greatest thing I've ever done, because I got you and you, Runo Misaki is all I ever need. Being with you for five whole years has been incredible and I can't wait for more years to come. So if you'll let me..." he took out a black velvet box and got down on one knee. Runo gasped, putting her hand over her mouth as tears ran down on her cheeks like a river. He opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Runo Misaki, will you marry me?"

"Y-Yes!" she managed to say, sticking her hand out. He slowly put the ring on her finger. He kissed her sweetly on the lips, while spinning her around. Runo giggled against his lips as they slowly parted. "Dan, this is perfect. You weren't really sick, weren't you?"

"Nah, I really wanted to make this perfect, so I had to lie a little. Sorry bout that." he nervously laughed, but Runo didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Dan returned the embrace. "I love you..." he whispered in her ear.

The last few tears of happiness left her eyes as she heard him say that. She couldn't be happier.

Everything was perfect.

"I love you too."

The end

* * *

 **Here ya go! I know this is probably a little shocked to all of you, but I've decided to end this story here. It didn't seem necessary to me to continue this. I was kinda deciding if I should end the story back at the last chapter, but I've never written a proposal before, so I might as well tried it with this story. It's probably shitty, but I'm really hoping you enjoyed that :) Sorry for my mistakes, because writing this was a quick decision and I wrote it fast.**

 **The other reason why I didn't want to continue with the high school romance theme, was because I'm currently rewriting my other story 'School of Love' and it's based on high school romance between of course, Dan and Runo. It didn't make sense to me to write two same themed stories at the same time.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this story and thank you so much for your reviews. It makes me really happy, when you guys comment positive things, because it does help me a lot. Thank you so much :***

 **I hope I'll see you soon**

 **Byee**

 **~SmileyFlower**


End file.
